sora and company's adventure's in the WWE
by k1LL3R-m1Nd7
Summary: When sora, donald and goofy crash land they come into a world they have never seen before and oh boy is it a diffrent one...  a kingdom hearts wrestling cross over
1. Chapter 1

(AN: ok this is my first proper cross over so be nice, i would like to say that the gals (and SH) at the girls only forum gave me a bit of insperation for this... so blame them! also a review would be nice to tell me if im on track with... well everything, um... and... im sorry for any bad spelling)

disclamer: i dont own wwe OR kingdom hearts if i did axel and kane would be a tagteam!! wouldnt that be cool??!

"sora"  
"what"  
"dont touch that"  
"dont touch what"  
"that botton"  
"the big red one donald"  
"yes"  
"touch it? okie dokie donald"  
at that excat moment a gummi ship crash landed in a strange new world and the only thing going though sora's mind was 'drat not again.  
donald got up and gave a look that could push up daisies, "sora"  
"eep"  
"yeah you better run"  
"gwash donald dont choke the life outta sora there, we are still alive after all"  
"not the life, just untill i feel better goofy"  
"where are we anyways"  
"i dont know sora... we havnt ever been here before thats for sure"  
sora shook his head "nope... never... i would rember this place"  
sora, donald and goofy then heard footsteps come there way and decided to hide behind a piller.  
a man in a red and black tights walked past talking to a man dressed in all black, when they saw the remains of the gummi ship they stopped.  
"what the heck is this thing?" the big guy in red and black asked.  
"dunno... bro... looks like something from a cartoon to me..." the other stated.  
"or a video game" his "brother" laughed.

the big one in red and black looked around and saw sora, donald and goofy, "what the fu..."  
sora looked up at him and gulped "um... hi... im sora... and these are my friends..." sora pointed to donald and goofy,  
"we are kinda lost"  
the big guy in black raised an eye brow "um... the names 'taker and thats my brother kane" he pointed to the big guy in red "... why are your friends a dog and a duck"  
goofy put out a hand to kane and introduced himself cheerfully "names goofy!" donald looked up and down 'taker "eep... names donald"  
kane and 'taker looked at each other with eyebrows raised. "this is stranger then golddust..." 'taker murmerd to kane "and that guys just wierd" kane wisperd back.

kane and 'taker just stared at the trio.

(reviews my hopes up faster chapters. easy isnt it?)


	2. Chapter 2

disclamer: i don't own WWE or kingdom hearts, if i did RVD would get sora high. yeah... i know a friend who suggested that one. ;)

important note! : i actually lost the first chapter becouse my pc crashed. so yeah i lost everything, including this chapter but in recognition of a friend kind of helping me with the first chapter, i would like to deticate this badly written, short, chapter to my friend blue. who puts up with my wrestling rants, roleplays and even has her own world order!! ( lucky girl...:P )

lets put this show on the road!!

sora explained to Kane and 'taker that they came on a mission to find orgonisation thirteen and that there were these things called ' heartless' running about. taker looked at his brother " bro... this sounds damn trippy..." Kane nodded in an agreement " like something from a video game..." sora stared at the two big brothers " so... have you seen any heartless around?" Kane nodded " yeah. sure. heaps, one just went past..." sora grabbed his keyblade and took his usual fighting stance " where??" Kane nodded " in his office... where else?" sora looked confused " huh?" "... you are talking about our boss, Vince, aren't you?" " er... don't worry... i think I'll be ok to do this by myself..." sora, Donald and goofy all walked off and the brother shrugged, wondering where the spiky haired brat was going off to now.

sora, Donald and goofy ran as fast as they could out of the room they had been talking to Kane and the undertaker in. they didn't like being in there with those two, it made them feel small, which they were, naturally, in comparasion. after hiding behind a corner puffing, the trio talked about what they were going to do. " this place is so strange... it's not like the other ones we've visited..." sora noted, Donald nodded in agreement " the people here are crazy..." goofy nodded too, sora and Donald stared at goofy " what...?" goofy asked, sora shook his head " you wouldn't normally agree with something like that goofy... are you ok?" sora asked, looking a little worried, " never been better!" goofy replied, smiling. " er... ok then..." sora turned and saw a two men walk past, the both had steel chairs, one had a pony tail and the other, scars all over his body, sora stared at the second and flinched. those scars would have hurt... " what are you looking at dude?" the first asked " are you blinded by my awesomeness and coolness?" the second hit him over the head playfully and they both laughed, " er... no... it's nothing... " sora replied, it hit him after that, " don't you find my friends a little strange?" the second shook his head " we see weird stuff all the time... don't we rob?" the first one nodded and held out his hand " the names rob... van... dam" rob pointed his thumbs at himself while saying it. even sora could see rob had a big ego, he shook his hand and gave his friend a small smile. " oh! and his name's sabu!" rob said laughing, sabu just pointed up and nodded. sora stared at sabu scars " riiiiigghhht... ok... well... i gotta go now so...cya..." sora, Donald and goofy bolted for it out of fright.

well that and they were getting scowls from that sabu guy for staring. either one.

after a while of running they stopped and hid under a table, out of sight " this is strange sora..." goofy said, Donald nodded " yeah..." sora peered out from underneath the table, " guys... i think i know where we are now... " sora gasped. " where??" his friends asked, " sora pointed to a big sign that said ' world wrestling entertainment' the other two gasped, " what is world wrestling entertainment anyways?" Donald asked, " um... i think it's a pro-wrestling company..." sora replied, unsure as to wether or not it was right. " well... how are we gonna get back sora?" sora shook his head " i dunno guys... well... if this is a separate world we better check for heartless, the real kind that is..." Donald nodded " yeah! and the king!" sora nodded too " yeah... dunno why the king could be here but either way..." goofy, who was staring out from under the table, just said, " may have came for the sights..." " huh?" sora peered out from under the table and started staring " woah..." " what??" Donald asked, " we are in the girl's locker room Donald..." Donald's jaw dropped

sora, Donald and goofy all peered out, eyes wide open. sora shivered, " woah..." Donald gulped " um... sora? how are we going to get out of here with them in here..." sora shook his head and said " no idea..." but continued to say they should just stay put for now until they all leave...

end of chapter

AN: you know what i like? reviews... to tell me if i'm doing it right or not... it would be a ever so good idea if someone could review... why i might be able to type the next chapter quicker... that is, if i don't lose it like this chapter was origonally lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own wwe, sora, goofy, Donald, riku, heartless, a gummi ship... heck I don't even have a nobody... everyone has a nobody! But me! I own nothing!... But I worship Paul heyman! He just HAD to turn up somewhere didn't he?

Sora, Donald and goofy all snuck out of the diva's locker room after everyone had left; they were running out of the door when they ran into a blonde haired man with a kendo stick and a black haired man. The blonde swore badly when he first saw Donald and goofy. " aww fuck I fucking must fucking be fucking high..." the blonde yelled " im seeing fucking bloody animals dressed up in... fucking bad outfits..." goofy growled " hey! My outfit is a classic!" sora and Donald stared at goofy, "what...? It is. " The blonde looked at sora " who the fuck are you?" sora stuttered " um... I I'm sora... and his Donald and that's goofy?" The black haired man laughed "are you here for a comedy match or something?" "er... Yeah... that must be it..." sora muttered, the black haired guy laughed "im Tommy dreamer and here's my boy the sandman!" he pointed to the blonde" where are you boys supposed to be?"

Sora shrugged, Tommy sighed "new guys... ok... just walk over there and Paul can take care of you..." Tommy dreamer and the sandman walked off, after getting strange stares from the sandman.

Sora shrugged, "we've been hired guys..." Donald shivered "that guy scares me..." goofy nodded" yeah... the sandman looked drunk..." sora laughed "he looks like he could be drunk all the time..." "He properly is!" Donald add, laughing

Sora went to go talk with Paul. Apparently the guys name was Paul heyman and he used to own the joint before an "evil master mind" took it over, in return sora told Paul everything, about heartless, nobodies, about how they crashed the gummi ship and even about how gay sora thought riku was. Paul nodded, all the while listening, when sora stopped Paul talked, "well you guys better watch over for now, it may not look like it but I know my boys have been tired lately and Vince isn't gunna stop being a slave driver. I think his intent on showing that ECW isn't anything... And about your friend riku... I wouldn't say anything on air... the fan girls get ideas..." sora shrugged "it's not like someone's writing a random story about us and that's why we're in this mess..." there was a pause and everyone just stared into a broken camera that was lying about.

"Anyways Paul... You just tell us what to do... and we'll do it!"

(AN: I love that end line "and about your friend riku... I wouldn't say anything on air... the fan girls get ideas" "it's not like someone's writing a random story about us and that's why we're in this mess..." lol or not... anyways I like reviews... reviews tell me 1. If im crazy or not and 2. If I should get a life and 3. If I should stop introducing random wrestlers... But anyways... review so I can get better... at writing...


End file.
